


Polyester Sweater: Heather (By Conan Gray)

by FatCatsAndUnicorns



Series: Song Inspired One-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Its not fluffy its too sad to be fluffy, M/M, Pining, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCatsAndUnicorns/pseuds/FatCatsAndUnicorns
Summary: The team is invited to Daichi's winter lodge, and Noya thinks it's the perfect time to be extra fluffy towards Kiyoko. Asahi doesn't take it well, like at all. But like, who would?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Song Inspired One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880683
Kudos: 24





	Polyester Sweater: Heather (By Conan Gray)

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to listen to Heather first before reading. Even listen to it while you read to get the mood of the story. This is part of a starting series, which by the end, will be full of short one-shots inspired by songs.

Snow lightly fell on their noses, making Asahi let out a cat-like sneeze.

“Bless you,” smiled Noya, looking up at the taller boy. Asahi blushed shyly, covering his face with his hands. “It's so annoying,” he chuckled as more snow fell on the landscape.

“It’s cute, Asahi-kun. Here, you can have my sweater.”

Before he could answer, the black-haired boy’s arms pulled the polyester sweater over his head.

It ruffled his hair upwards and to the side, ruining his tedious stying he had done in the morning. But Noya didn’t notice, and if he did, then he didn’t mention it.

Asahi shook his head sheepishly at the offering, but a sudden strong breeze whistled past them, sending cold shivers down his body, making him take the sweater.

He looked down at it as it rested on his hands, artichoke green with simple white stripes.

Noya’s leather and gasoline scent radiated from the clothing piece. It was distinctly different from his axe-body-spray-soaked activewear that Asahi knew too well for his liking.

"Thanks," he murmured.

His two firm hands held the sweater by the sleeves as his eyes traced over its petite size.

“I don’t think it will fit me…”  
“Nonsense!” Noya laughed, hitting him hard on the back with his palm. “Try it on.”

Asahi squinted his eyes doubtfully at it, but the cold of the mountain was slowly becoming unbearable.

Daichi had invited the whole team over to his winter lodge in the mountains, and Asahi seemed to have miscalculated the weather for the occasion. The pair stood in the large balcony of the cozy house, Tanaka entertaining the rest of the team with a recollection of his dream back inside.

Trees flowed like calm seaweed in the wind, snow covering the mountainous range with a soft glistening blanket.

Asahi gazed at the trees for a few long seconds before pulling the sweater over his head.

The tightness was annoying. But not painful. Its sleeves ended just below Asahi’s elbow. He didn’t look too stupid either. If a stranger had seen him, they would have guessed he just like wearing tight sweaters and moved on. Asahi turned his head apologetically at Noya, head drooping slightly. Only Tsukishima and he really understood the self-dislike of being freakishly tall. Also Lev. Poor kid.

Noya starred at him with his mouth parted open slightly and 21st century Jesus could spot the tooth he had accidentally cracked a few years back.  
  


“You look nice. I mean—you always look nice I guess, but the sweater suits you.”

“No it doesn’t,” Asahi blushed, smiling shyly.

“It looks better on you than on me.”  
He looked down at Noya, catching his wide-eyed gaze. “Thanks.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes, leaning on the wooden balcony railing and sparing glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. He felt safe in the sweater, his insides coated in a warm caramel that made his lungs ease into calm peaceful breathing. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t even bring winter clothes here,” Noya said out of nowhere making Asahi smile. “Just a flimsy long-sleeved shirt.”

“Yeah, not the smartest thing I’ve done.”

Birds glided through the grey overcast clouds as Noya let out a sigh, his breath turning white and misty by the cold.

“We should do this again soon. Just being here…” the libero said peacefully.

_Together._

“It's nice. Sure you’re not uncomfortable with the sweater on? It looks tight,” Noya asked.

Asahi shook his head (even though, yes, it was tight) and shuffled closer to the boy.

Melted snow trickled down the crook of the foggy forest-covered valley were foxes played and owls danced. Its soft lullaby sang below them as the freshwater rippled and swooshed.

Asahi’s eyes kept finding Noya’s small crooked mouth, his lips slightly chapped by the gentle cold air.

“Guys,”

The pair lazily turned around to the open sliding doors behind him, eyes meeting Hinata and Yachi. “We’re having dinner soon.” Noya smiled widely, wrapping his arm around Asahi’s and pulling him into the warm house. 

At dinner, Kiyoko strode into the living room and soon Asahi knew he had lost Noya.

Her smile was radiant as she chatted with Yachi, strands of hair gracefully falling past her glasses and framing her face. She was wearing a simple blue shirt, raven black hair tied back into a loose ponytail. Dark blue eyes shone from behind the glasses, twinkling at one of Yachi’s playful jokes. Whenever the two boys talked, Noya’s eyes kept darting towards Kiyoko across the table, and when he faced Asahi again, his mouth was shaped into a puppy-like smile.  
As they ate and chatted, Noya continuously stopped his conversation with Asahi to contribute to Kiyoko’s.

The sweater on Asahi began to feel claustrophobic and turn prickly and itchy on his skin, cutting his arms' circulation even deeper whenever Noya openly flirted with their manager. He roughly took it off and tied it loosely around his narrow waist not wanting to choke. “She’s so pretty, I wish I could marry her already,” whispered Noya, chin lazily resting on one hand.

Asahi could only bring himself to nod before eating a spoonful of rice to keep him from choking up.

“I’m cold, I’m going to get a jumper,” Kiyoko said quietly. Noya turned to Asahi looking demanding at once and asked him to give him the sweater around his waist.

“You’re not wearing it, give it to me. Please.”

Asahi froze, mouth parting in confusion, but two brisk hands undid the knot on his lap and the sweater was soon given to the raven-haired girl.

“But—"

_It’s just polyester._

Tears tickled his eyes and his nose began to sting as Noya looked proudly up at him, eyes mesmerized by Kiyoko’s polite and quiet “Thank you, Nishinoya.”

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Asahi said softly, standing up and letting his hands dangle limply by his side. Betrayal made his feet heavy as he walked down the hallway covered with photos of Daichi’s happily normal family. He was used to it, the invisibility that a 6'7 foot guy shouldn't face, but that day it hit him specifically hard.

_Why would you ever like me?_

His long fingers knocked on the bathroom door. Asahi waited for a response before entering and closing the door behind him.

As he turned the tap on to wash his face, the reflection on the mirror looked at him with red bloodshot eyes. Asahi tore the hairband off his hair, letting the brown mess drop below his shoulders and hide his face from the mirror’s reflection. His hands clenched on the sink’s white porcelain edge, knuckles growing pale and his nails dug into the ceramic and chipped the paint. His humdrum brown eyes stared back at him as he tilted his head back, shivering as the ugliness of his face made him want to laugh. The skin underneath his long-sleeved shirt felt cold and icy, his heart yearning for Noya’s warmth that he knew would never come.

_I’m not even half as pretty._

_You gave her your sweater._

_It’s just polyester._

_Wish I were…_

* * *

_Knock, knock._

“Asahi?”

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Asahi, are you there?”

_Knock. Knock._

“Hey. Asahi? Its Nishinoya. Can I come in?”

“No thank you,” Asahi gulped, body sliding down to the floor with his back pressing on the wall as his knees grew limp.

“Why not?”  
“I threw up. Don’t come in.”

“Into the toilet or on the floor?”

“Toilet.”

“Oh. Are you sure you don’t want me to come in?”

“Yes.”

“Come out whenever you feel ready to then. Kageyama made a really good milk dessert, everyone has eaten their piece, but I thought I should wait for you so we could eat ours together.”

“Give me a few minutes please, I’ll come out soon.”

“Okay…”

There was a low thud as Noya sat on his knees next to the space between the door and its frame.

“Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me to make you some tea? My mum always made some whenever we felt sick.”

There was a short pause as the ace let out a soft sigh.

“No thank you. Could you please leave me alone now?”

“Okay. I’ll go now.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

There were no footsteps, so either the libero grew wings, or he had stayed kneeling.

“I care about you, Asahi. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Pushing his head into the tile wall, tears slipped from his cheeks to his clenched jaw.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I ate a bug on the drive here. Pretty sure that made me sick.”

“You ate a bug?!”

“My dad dared me to. We were both bored.”

“Oh. Is that it?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re weird,” Noya chuckled lightly. “I can’t believe you made feel you worried because of you being dumber than Tanaka.”

“In my defence, it looked pretty nutritious,” laughed Asahi, throat wet and slimy. 

“You’re gross.”

“Aces need nutrients.”

“Liberos also need nutrients, but I don’t go around eating bugs,” giggled the boy on the other side of the door.

Asahi wondered if it wasn’t for the wall, they would be leaning back to back.

“I’ll go now,” Noya smiled now much calmer. “Can’t believe you did that,” he sniggered as he got up from his knees. “Bye, Asahi-kun. And don’t eat any more bugs!”

The ace laid still for another few minutes, hands massaging his sore eyes, long weak fingers brushing through his knotty hair.

_On_ _ly if you knew how much I like you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, you might like my other works. This fanfiction is in a collection as I said before, and I'm coming up with multiple ideas for one-shots.


End file.
